You're My Crazy Mess
by mAu0103
Summary: One Shot - 8x15 extended scene


Disclaimer; I don't own anything

* * *

**You're My Crazy Mess**

Nathan pulled back slightly as he opened his eyes. The taste of the cream filled ho-hos lingered on his lips, and he couldn't help but grin as he gazed down at his wife who currently looked like she was in the seventh heaven. He let his fingers move lazily up and down her arm while he watched her intently.

"You're really enjoying yourself right now, aren't you?" He said when she finally opened her eyes and met his gaze.

Haley swallowed the last piece and licked her lips. "You have no idea." She moaned and moved her fingers delicately down his chest.

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle at her. "And to think that just a few minutes ago you thought I didn't care." He continued chuckling.

"Yeah, about that - " She gave him a playful glare before she smacked him lightly in the shoulder, causing him to laugh even more.

"I'm glad I didn't take it any further though, cause it looked like you were almost ready to file for a divorce." He couldn't help but tease.

"Yeah well, you should know when it's appropriate to pull a stunt like that and when it's not." She frowned, thinking about how upset she actually was with him. "And let me just tell you; being close to forty weeks pregnant is _not_ the time for such stupidity." She quickly added and moved her hand to her belly as she felt the baby kick.

"I'm sorry baby." Nathan chuckled and tilted her head up with his finger under her chin. "I promise it won't happen again." He spoke softly before leaning in and kissing her tenderly.

"Thank you." She smiled at him after they ended the kiss. She felt another kick and moved her gaze to her belly where her hand was resting. "You're forgiven." She smiled and looked back into his eyes. "We both forgive you." She grinned and took a hold of his hand and placed it on top of her belly where she'd last felt the kick.

It took a few more seconds before she once again felt the powerful kicks of their daughter. She leaned her head back into Nathan's arm and watched him with a smile when he started talking.

"I guess this is your way of telling Daddy that you're on Mommy's side, huh?" He let his hand stroke Haley's belly in soft circles, and earned himself another kick in response.

"That's my girl!" Haley chuckled and placed her hand on top of Nathan's. "Us girls need to stick together." She added and winked at Nathan.

Nathan chuckled in response and shook his head softly. "Guess I better be careful from now on then. Wouldn't want two feisty James girls all over my back." He said jokingly and raised his eyebrow at her.

"That's right, Mister. I'm glad you're learning, slowly but surly." She added with a wink.

Nathan smiled down at her as she met his gaze.

"I do love you for this though." Haley spoke softly. "It's perfect." She added with a smile, and felt a shiver run up her spine as Nathan stroked his fingers over the skin of her arm.

"You're perfect." Nathan whispered as his hand moved to her cheek, before he leaned in slowly and found her lips.

The kiss started out slow and tender, before Haley suddenly opened her mouth over Nathan's and slipped her tongue inside his mouth just as she pulled at his half open shirt to get him closer.

Nathan groaned when Haley's fingers grazed his chest as she pulled him into her. He ran his hand over her shoulder and further down to her thigh. He lightly squeezed her flesh and let out another groan, when he realized she had unbuttoned the rest of his shirt as he felt the delicate touches of her hand on his stomach right above the lining of his pants.

The simple contact of her hand to Nathan's bare skin made the temperature rise even further within her. When Nathan pulled back slightly to catch his breath, she moved into a more upright position so she could run both of her hands over his chest. She then quickly took a hold of the edges of his shirt and pulled him with her as she laid down on the mattress, biting her lip as she held his gaze.

Nathan placed his hands next to her head to prevent himself from laying on top of her protruding belly. "Where do you want me?" He asked with a smile and moved his gaze to her bump.

Haley smiled back at him and moved her hand to his face. "As close as possible." She chuckled lightly and ran her thumb across his cheekbone. "All I really need is for you to touch me. And kiss me, so get down here." She added and pulled him down next to her before she rolled over to her side so she was facing him - her hand immediately cupping his cheek as she inched herself, as close as she could possibly get, into him.

Nathan wasn't the one to back out when his wife came with specific requests like this. He immediately connected their lips while he moved his hand along the curves of her body until he reached the hem of her dress. The urgency of Haley's kisses quickly spurred him on and caused him to squeeze her thigh, before he moved it around to her back. He then traced it up, while they moved their mouths delicately against each other. Once he reached the zipper of her dress, he pulled it down slowly before his hand again landed on her thigh.

Haley's body was already buzzing with pleasure by her husbands talented hands. She kept moving her own hand through his hair before she moved it down to his well defined chest. She couldn't help but moan against his lips when she felt him inch his hand up her thigh, the hem of her dress following the direction of his hand. She then moved her hand to his shoulder and tried to slide the shirt off, as Nathan moved his lips to the underside of her jaw when air became an issue. She felt the hem of her dress move slowly up her thigh together with Nathan's hand, which made her shift slightly to help him get it all the way up. After a few more seconds she felt Nathan pull away from her and look down.

"Nathan." She breathed heavily while moving her hand to undo his pants.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Nathan started to feel frustrated when he couldn't seem to get her tight dress all the way up because of her protruding belly.

Haley felt him tug harder on her dress and stopped what she was doing to try and help him get it off. Nathan kept tugging on it, but it still wouldn't bunch due to her pregnant belly. Haley felt his frustration start to seep into her own body, and when Nathan sat up slightly she rolled over onto her back and let out a loud frustrated sigh. Her mood had changed in a matter of seconds as the self-conscious, insecure part of her took over. "Ahh, just forget it!" She cried out and covered her face with her hands. "I'm ruining the moment with my oversized, whale of a body." She pouted and felt tears pricking behind her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked and halted his movements, as he laid down next to her - his hand resting on her belly.

Haley let out another sigh. "I'm too huge and not even close to be sexy enough, and I understand if you don't want me. I wouldn't want me the way I look right now." She sniffled and turned her head slightly away from Nathan.

"Hey, look at me Hales." Nathan spoke softly and caressed her belly. When she still didn't make any indication of moving her hands away from her face, he moved his hand to the side of her face and directed it towards him. "Please look at me."

After a few more seconds she slowly removed her hands from her face and opened her tearful eyes to look at Nathan.

Nathan smiled softly at her and carefully wiped away a single tear that silently rolled down her cheek. He knew how insecure and self-conscious she could get when her pregnancy hormones were running wild. He'd already experienced her rollercoaster of mood changes earlier today, and so he knew it didn't take a lot before she would snap at him, or start to doubt herself.

"Where is this coming from? You know I always want you." He said honestly and caressed her cheek.

Haley shook her head in protest. "It's not very attractive when you're so fat that you can't even remove your own dress. I just…I feel like a gigantic whale, and I know I'm not exactly beautiful to you right now." She confessed and looked away from him in embarrassment.

Nathan felt a sting in his chest by her vulnerability. How could she even think that he didn't find her attractive? Of course, he understood that it was the hormones that played tricks on her, and she was probably aware of that herself, yet he knew that she needed his reassurance - something he'd be happy to give her, pregnancy hormones or not.

He palmed her cheek and stroked his thumb across her cheekbone. "Hales…" He prodded to get her to look at him again.

When she finally moved her gaze to his, he smiled at her before he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Baby, you are pregnant. With our daughter. And if that's not beautiful, then I don't know what is." He started as he looked deeply into her eyes. "You are as beautiful, and sexy, as you have ever been. I just wish you could see yourself through my eyes, cause baby, you'd be as cocky as I am." He finished with a smirk, and felt relieved when she let out a tiny laugh.

Haley palmed Nathan's hand that were on her cheek and closed her eyes briefly. She suddenly felt better about herself, simply because she had the best husband in the world. She still felt fat, and she was more than ready to finally put an end to this pregnancy, but she knew that there was no reason for her to feel self-conscious around Nathan, because he loved her no matter what - and she loved him for it. "Thank you." She whispered and palmed his cheek. "And I'm sorry for ruining our Valentine's Day by being such a crazy mess."

Nathan chuckled while shaking his head softly. "You don't have to apologize for anything. You're my crazy mess, and I love you." He smiled before he leaned in and touched his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

Haley smiled against his lips and ran her hand through his hair. "I love you too, Nathan." She sighed when he pulled back.

"Now, what do you say about getting you out of this dress to get you more comfortable?"

Haley nodded her head in agreement. "Would you be mad if I said that I just want you to hold me?" She asked and bit down on her lip.

Nathan shook his head and smiled. "There's nothing I'd like more." He replied and brushed his knuckles across her cheek while placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**AN**; This OS has been half-done for a while now, and I figured why not finish it today and upload it!? It's a short one, but hopefully it's better than nothing, so I hope you all enjoyed the read.

Happy Valentine's day from me to you!


End file.
